


The 'holiday season'

by sharkeatingleeks



Series: Cy-liq's cookie run saga [3]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, The five Pure cookies are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkeatingleeks/pseuds/sharkeatingleeks
Summary: Welcome to the worst(Yes, I said it) fanfiction work, Part 1.
Relationships: Popping Candy Cookie/Sparkling Glitter Cookie (Cookie Run)
Series: Cy-liq's cookie run saga [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979086
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah right. Not very festive, I tell you. Anyways, this is part one of An origin of jellies

Christmas Season has started in the cookie world. Pudding Cookie is going wild with CHRISTMAS EVERYTHING(they are abominations this time of the year) and the cookies are catching up on life after the interruptions in time. It appears that CAKE POP is returning! Some cookies are actually going to the human world to see their favorite cookie boy band.

Cy-liq’s notes

The overlapping of the human and cookie worlds. 

The human and cookie worlds are on the same planet. A location on the human world corresponds to a location on the cookie world, however, human world to cookie world is more accurate because of the size differences. My base is somewhere in Germany, but the city seems to be in Korea. Cookiedroid could theoretically send us to North Korea, but she isin’t that evil, isin’t she? Both magical and technological ways have been found, but technological ways are better because it follows human logic.(Less suspicion?) Cookies can actually be turned into code. Are there jellies in the human world? Where do they go? And most importantly, how do cookies turn into humans and back? If you count the CMs, then vice versa?

Sure, the concert’s only starting tomorrow, but . Cy-liq is also their scheduler, somehow. 

Meanwhile, elsewhere, the preparations for the Christmas party are ready. Or so they thought…

Timekeeper Cookie appeared in the sandwich shop. “One grilled cheese sandwich.” “Sure!”   
Once the sandwich came, Timekeeper Cookie opened a time rift, and a whole lot of gummy bears came out. “That’s your payment. Now go discredit Croissant.” “Thanks!”

In the Witch’s house, the Witch was running out of ideas for ingredients. “Razor blades, napalm, what looks like a trumpet?” But then she saw the absolute deluge of gummy bears in the sandwich shop’s freezer and decided to take some for a new cookie idea. With those, she made 4 cookies, Razor Blade, Napalm, Brass and Gummy Bear, with the latter containing bits of the former. 

Cy-liq’s notes

Cookie parentage.

It seems that cookies can have sexual intercourse. The newly baked cookie child, if there is one, generally knows who their parents are due to their heat signature, and vice versa. This cookie typically has ingredient traits of one or both of the parents, however wild cards like Rainbow Miner and Cy-liq can bypass this. It is possible to force an ingredient with something called a ‘blessing’ done by another cookie. This will force a relation to both their ingredient and one of the parents, wild card excepted. Legendaries can also bless, which also bypasses the ingredient relation. The newly baked cookie child is baked in an oven, however, both, but ecspecially the female cookie parents heat are sapped by the oven to bake. Cookies can be baked at any mental age, regardless of if they have parents or not. 

Cy-liq met the CAKE POPS for the first time in their hotel room. “So you want to come back”, he said. “YES!” They all replied in five part harmony. “Then leave stuff to me, and you can go rehearse first.” Popping candy was a little dejected at the lack of attention, but CAKE POP went to practice anyways. 

Meanwhile, Sandwich moved all her gummy bears to the concert site, preparing to let them loose only at the day of the concert.


	2. Chapter 2

Cy-liq’s notes

Hedron reviews. 

Some cookies(myself included) decided to start a Youtube review channel because we were bored. We wear stupid helmets called “hedron heads”. Why 3D solids, I don’t know, but we’re named after that too. I myself am Sphere-0, or sphero. We have some influence, but eh. Over time, other cookies became part of the hedron

The CAKE POPs and the cookies that were going to watch/Hedron Reviews members the show met up at Sphero’s hotel room at 4:50PM GMT+9. Sandwich offered gummy bears to the members of CAKE POP and Sphero, and Sphero actually cleared them to be eaten, so they ate it. Lemon, as Cube-Square was going to be giving the coverage, while everyone else was just going to enjoy it and get signed albums, because only one person can give coverage.

It was 5:00 PM, GMT +9, and the stage was all set. Sphero walked on the stage for an introduction. As this was a completely unexpected move that only the Hedrons knew, and they aren’t really popular in Korea, there was a mixed reception, however, those watching on the Hedron reviews live stream went wild. I would show you, but I’m not on the live stream. After words of introduction and revealing where the CAKE POPS were all this time, again to fanfare only on the livestream, Sphero stepped back and let the show begin! 

And that was the point where the crowd exploded. CAKE POPS kept up a constant stream of cheering even during the lowest moments. 

However, during one song, the CAKE POPS and sphero started feeling stomach rumbles, but they ignored that. But their stomachs became progressively worse and worse until they could hold it no more. Watery brown liquid burst out of their pants like the flames of a rocket(Which it very well might have been), sucking out every drop of water in their bottom half before take-off into the horrified crowd. Back behind, Skater(Known as boardy) was snapping the best, memeable photos to cap off the year.   
Seeing that the CAKE POPS were going to crash-land, Sphero let out some of his own diaorrhea to make a slip-and-slide, then leaped out to grab the CAKE POPS as they were flying and brought them down without any interruption in the songs or any laying physical damage to the members. The show continued right until the scheduled end, with a diminished physical crowd but more online viewers then ever before.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Glitzy-Spark is Sparkling Glitter. The CAKE POPS stage names are simply their cookie names.

Cy-liq’s notes

The Hedron Heads

These are helmets that Hedron Reviews members wear when seen. They have LEDs on the outside, which show a simple face with a light blue skin tone. The facial expressions can change, which is why there are LEDs. After the Lockdown, the heads are now equipped with air purification devices that makes the Heads masks as well. Yes, they have tiny cameras for eyes.

After the post-show interview for the TV show, the CAKE POPS met over video chat in their toilets, trying to talk about tomorrow while their insides get powerwashed for the second time today. After the meeting, Sphero goes to find out who made them plop so hard that they could fly. Coffee Berry suggests that Popping Candy goes outside to take a break.

Popping Candy followed Coffee Berry’s advice and went outside to take a break, but not to get some fresh air because of the mask requirement. The buildings outside were all adorned with Glitzy-spark posters and banners. “Coffee Berry was right. This really is better. The walls are all Glitzy-spark. I wonder when they’ll change to the CAKE POPS!” 

The witch spent some time trying to get the oven to bake in reverse to bake Napalm cookie. She failed, so she had to order parts from Amazon.

From the side, Glitzy-spark watched on in her tracksuit. “Popping Candy still hasn’t seen me yet. Good.” But then the door opened and a grey figure came out. This figure was floating on multiple tiny jets and had crackling electricity that revealed this figure’s looks. She thought that technology hadn’t advanced to the point where jets were that small with that much control, not to mention the hair, or the eyes, or the human flexibility that her mouth had when she spoke. “Popping Candy, nice to see you again.” “Coco!” Popping Candy jumped so hard that his hood fell off. “What are you doing here?”  
Glitzy-spark recognized that name and voice from somewhere…   
“Sphero couldn’t deal with all this social media fall out, so he called me and Pineappley to help.”  
“Pineappley? I thought that he said that CAKE POPS are degenerates!”   
“Like everything else, us included”  
“Yep. I hope that in two days time, the Full Moon will give you bliss.”   
“94.24% is good enough, right?”  
The full moon? Bliss?Glitzy-spark recognized those when she was very young… Why was she wobbling?  
“Bliss. For all of us on this roof, including the person who’s ABOUT TO FALL” Popping Candy said as quickly as he could, running towards to edge of the building.  
He tried to catch her, but only ended up falling off the building with Glitzy-spark.  
“AAAAHHHHHHH!!!” Both of them said in perfect harmony. 

Cyborg cookie, even with jet boosters, was greatly slowed down by the ninety degree turn that she had to make. She couldn’t make it, She couldn’t make it, Cyborg thought. Suddenly, the ground opened to make a hole wide enough for the three of them. Cyborg caught them as soon as they were going to hit the bottom of the hole. Waiting for them at the edge of the building was Ananas Dragon cookie. As Cyborg lifted the two cookies up, the Yellow Dragon opened his mouth. “Hmph. It looks like you need to improve the speed at which you turn corners.” 

Glitzy-spark had moments where she thought that her life might be in danger, but not one so close. In fact, she would have died, if it wasn’t for the earth opening up. THat wasn;t supposed to be possible!

Safely at the building roof, Cyborg asked Ananas Dragon “Pineappley, I though that you weren’t supposed to use magic in the human world!”  
He replied “She could obviously see your magical disguise. Our technology hasn’t advanced to the point where you can look and feel like a human.” 

They looked at the two idols. Both of them were muttering something. Cyborg leaned over to hear what they were talking about. “Blissful full moon… A fairy that loved the moon, 5 dragons, Fire, Earth, Wishes, Darkness, Knowledge…” Cyborg asked Ananas Dragon with concern “She knows cookie Legends, and she’s not a CM. What do we do with her?” “Nothing for now. But we should get Unicorn Cream on here, just in case.”

Back in Cy-liq’s hotel room, the other members of Hedron surprised him on the toilet.   
“Can you at least knock? I don’t have my Hedron head on!” Lemon ignored that and informed him that he knew that Cy-liq was going off-topic. Cy-liq told him to wait, and that the answer was somewhere near. “EUREKA! Twas’ the gummy bears that caused it.” Cy-liq showed Lemon an old reddit post, and told him to get Walnut to investigate Sandwich. He closed his bidet and said that he was finished for the day. The other Hedron members left the room.

However, just as he was going to bed, he sensed that someone was already in his bed. He knew from Cyborg that Popping Candy and Glitzy-spark was in Popping Candy’s room, so who could it be? He body-slammed the bed, feeling someone hiding below the sheets. “Valencia!”, he said, using the name that Orange had chosen for her human form. “What are you doing down there?” Nothing. Then giggling. Cy-liq ripped the sheet off the bed. And there she was, curled up into a ball in her pyjamas. “I thought that this room was mine?” Orange finally said something “Come on, Faba. Can’t I share a room with you?” “Didn’t you say that you wanted to share a room with Kaffy?” “As if I want to share a room with a tied up person” Cy-liq did not expect Dino-sour to be tied up. 

“Come on. Wanna have fun?”  
“We’re indoors, Valencia”   
“I know”

Shortly after, the Oven started heating, minus Napalm cookie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I don’t know where Sparkling Glitter ended up in.

The doorbell to Popping Candy’s hotel room rang. Popping Candy yawned and told whoever was outside the door to wait. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN WAIT? YOU HAVE A MORNING TALK SHOW TO GET ON!!!” “Ok, wait!” Popping Candy replied, quickly getting ready to go out. He didn’t even notice Glitzy-spark, who was on the bed next to him.

Coconut Cream, Coffee Berry, Spearmint and Choco Banana were already on the set when Popping Candy joined them. “You ready, Popping Candy?” “Yes. Let’s go!” 

Host: So, what did you think when you started feeling the excrement in your insides?  
Popping Candy: I was just in the middle of ‘Fresh Yeti Snow’ when I started noticing the buildup of gas in my belly. After finishing the song it got worse, until I couldn’t hold it.  
Host: But… what was it?  
Sphero: I believe that it was sabotage by Triansm(Sandwich).

Host: You said once that K-pop was below you. So why are you doing this?  
Sphero: It’s a change from what I normally do, so I took it.

After the meeting was finished, Sphero headed back to the hotel to “talk” to Glitzy-spark.   
“If you want to know more about yourself, come with me. You don’t have to watch the musical, but you could.” She watched the Hedron-produced musical. It was funny, but also terrible.

At the end of it all, Sphero and Meringue took Glitzy-spark, Coconut Cream and Popping Candy away. The other members were free to take a break.

They went back to Sphero’s hotel room. Meringue then took them all to the “dream world”. A pink space opened up, with the participants floating inside. “Why me, Sphero?” “You have something to do with this, Coconut Cream. Just wait.” 

The friendly chat began. “So, Glitzy-spark, what is your earliest memory?” “I remember someone telling me stories. Something about cookies. Come to think of it, she looked like a gingerbread man.” “Hmmm. Where did you come from?” “They always said I came from _______, but I knew that something was wrong. They don’t have giant ovens, no.” “Do you know your name? No.” “Think.” “Sparkling.” “There is something else to it. I don’t see much liquid.” “Glitter.” 

And with that, she turned into a cookie. Unicorn Cream, Cy-liq, Popping Candy and Coconut Cream also became cookies, but Unicorn Cream became a unicorn right after. 

“I… look flat. But this isn't too different from a human.” Sparkling Glitter said with a look of amazement. “I feel like this is natural.” 

Cy-liq then voiced the next step: “How did she end up in the human world.”  
“For that, we need some memories” Cyborg cookie and Ananas Dragon cookie appeared. “So… I have dreams and memories.” “Why am I here?” “A memory, you two.” 

The witch finally got those parts she ordered from Amazon.

The dream world rewound back into the distant past, when the City of Wizards was just being built and the dragons turned into cookies for the first time.


	5. Chapter 5

A young version of Ananas Dragon stepped out on the island sands. 

“When the City of Wizards, or the First Cookie Dynasty had just opened, they enchanted five dragons. Before, they were just regular dragons, but after, they were charged with protecting Fire, Earth, Wishes, Darkness and Knowledge from evil. 

These powers also allowed the Dragons to turn into cookies. We decided to split paths to go on adventures. 

I journeyed with two cookies, Sparkling Glitter(Not this one) and Kumquat. Together, we travelled the cookie world, searching far and wide. Teaching the cookies to understand the power that’s inside, establishing my direct rule on the Dragon isles as a protectorate of the Dragon Isles.

When the City of Wizards fell, the dragons tried to stop it, myself included. But That Sparkling Glitter betrayed me when I needed her most. Kumquat left with her and I was left hanging for my life on a faulty guardian sphere below the path of the Alluring Crescent Moon. I was rescued by two cookies, Coconut and Coconut Cream. I “adopted” them and they have been with me since. Kumquat went on to found the Second Dynasty, which was merely a way for Dark Enchantress to exert more control over the cookies.

Eventually, me and the other dragons overthrew her, and Sparkling Glitter backstabbed me again. This time literally. While I was in- oh, forget it. All you need to know is that Dark Enchantress nearly took over me and tried to get me to destroy the Dragon Isles. Worst I’ve ever felt. But I broke through, and the Third Cookie Dynasty was established. 

It fell eventually, but that was expected. I retreated to the Isles, where I remained with my adopted children. There I stayed, until Coconut Cookie started crumbling. Then, Coconut Cream showed his true potential and managed to piece her together for some time. We flew to her friend Aloe’s lab, where he turned her into a Cyborg, albeit with limited memory.

Here. Have your memories back.”

Ananas Dragon formed a large cloud and blew it towards Cyborg. With some difficulty, she absorbed it all and found her memories streaming back. She collapsed into Coconut Cream’s arms, sobbing and apologizing for all the times she tried to attack him when he was just trying to help.

“From my experience, cookies with similar ingredients will do similar things. So when I heard that there was another Glitter cookie, I sent Coconut cookie to set a jelly trail for her to follow out to the human world.”

“A jelly trail, huh? Interesting…”

“It will happen to you too, Cy-liq. When you most need her, she will betray you”

“....... Not always.”

And they woke up back in Cy-liq’s hotel room.


	6. Chapter 6

Cy-liq’s notes  
Cookie Dynasties  
Cookies have created multiple dynasties so far, not all of them actually run by cookies.  
1st: City of Wizards  
2nd: Something Something Dark Enchantress  
3rd: 1st Draconic Confederacy

???:4 clans  
???: Noble Houses  
???: Shattered Kingdom  
???: Unknown Ancient civilization  
???: Pinatas?  
???: Current

That night, they went on a detective journey with Convexens(Walnut) screaming at the entire group for being incompetent. The week went off in a whirlwind of Concerts, Signings(Virtual), advertisements and other promotional things. Eventually, the CAKE POPS and Glitzy-Spark announced a joint year’s end concert! It turns out that Sphero can’t negotiate very well, but it happened. The two performers went their separate ways before the new year. Sphero and the other Hedrons went back to the Cookie World to introduce Sparkling Glitter to the world.

The Witch finally managed to bake all four cookies, who all managed to escape the oven. 

“Where is the exit of this stronghold? I don’t have instructions!” Napalm exclaimed.  
Brass cookie sang so badly that the window broke, revealing their escape route.

In the cabbage patch, the four cookies got to know each other. “Hi. I’m Razor Blade cookie! Cutting edge, I tell you!” “Razor Blade, you will be dulled in my heat. My name is Napalm cookie, by the way.” “TOOT TOOT TOOT Toot TOOT!!!!” “That’s not relevant” “My name is Brass Cookie! TOOT TOOT” “I thought that there were four sets of footprints”, said Napalm cookie. At that moment, something touches Napalm cookie’s leg. It was a baby cookie, wearing a onesie with a bear jelly head. “Gwummy Bwear?” The small cookie asked. “Aw, so cute!” Napalm cookie stopped having Vietnam War flashbacks and started hugging the cookie. “What should we call it?” ‘Gwummy Bwear?” “Ok, Gummy Bear!” They decided to move in the direction of the Cemetery. 

After Brass Cookie TOOT-ed the ghosts away, they rested for the night. The next day, they continued on to the underground sewers. 

“Ew!” Razor Blade complained. “These are so slippery, I can’t even use my Razor Blades!” “Shut up, or else I will TOOT you to disintegration” “GOO!” As they surfed on a waterspout, Gummy Bear opened his hands to find a small black rat. “Goo?” Gummy Bear asked. “I suppose that you can keep the rat.” They all grunted in unison. “So that synchronisation training had some use!” “NO” Napalm and Razor Blade snarled together. “Exactly!” 

They ended up in the secret village of the Horned Gnomes, where a friendly Gnome gave them directions towards the nearest Cookie town. On the way, they found two other cookies.

As they were trekking through a dark forest, 5 pairs of footsteps were heard, not the usual three. Razor Blade pointed his blade at the source of the footsteps, while a halberd was pointed at them. “WHO ARE YOU??” All five of them sounded in perfect five-part harmony. 

Napalm pointed his flashlight at the two cookies. Both of them were children, larger than Gummy Bear but smaller than the others. One of them wore a yellow bowler hat and was stroking a tiny pale yellow hamster. The other of them looked like he had two distinct halves, with different eyes. He had a green-and yellow non-symmetrical helmet, and carried a halberd. “Our names are Bergamot and Bizzaria” “Napalm, Razor Blade, Brass, and Gummy Bear”

“We’re trying to find cookie civilization.” “We are too, but we got stuck in this forest for some time.” “I think it’s that way. You can follow us if you want.” “Cool! Unfortunately, we lost out supplies this night, so” “No worries!” And they set off. 

At the edge of the forest, they found a tiger with a pale yellow pouch. Bergamot recognized this, and charged at the tiger to get his pouch back. Bizzaria followed, while the other four moved in to support them if necessary. 

A cookie armed with a spear burst in and started attacking the two cookies. Two wild battle cries filled the air as Bergamot somehow managed to summon a giant armadillo to try to crush the tiger. The battle raged on when Peach cookie and Werewolf cookie stumbled on the scene. “A group of cookies that we didn’t know about?” “Leave it to me. I can do this with my eyes closed!” The dumplings she was carrying promptly got stolen and eaten by Gummy Bear, who turned into a giant bear. Werewolf turned into a Werewolf(duh) and commenced battle, since those dumplings were meant to be eaten by him. Eventually, Plum and Spinach stumbled on and broke the fight up. This also meant that the cookies rode in Spinach’s baskets instead of having to walk. 

They went to the new cookie department to register the cookies. Walnut exclaimed “SIX NEW COOKIES? I have one cookie already! This is gonna take me the whole night…”


	7. Chapter 7

“Wow! All so …” Sparkling Glitter said, trying to think of an adjective describing “good dessert”. “Sparkly? Sweet?” “Uh… Sweet?” 

As she sat in the center to get registered, Cy-liq sent Seeing Eye to observe some cookie scenarios. 

Tiger Lily and Panda Dumpling, both wearing horrific face masks are sneaking of to somewhere.   
Seeing Eye followed them. 

In Herb’s cafe

Orange and Lime are trying not to laugh at each other. Why? Behind Orange: Tiger Lily and Panda Dumpling eating her hair. Behind Lime: Dino-Sour using the Wasabi Pipette to suck the water from Lime’s hair, then cutting it off. Dino-sour quickly runs away on his jellysaur, passing the pipette back to Dr. Wasabi. Tiger Lily doesn’t get away quickly enough. Dr. Wasabi gets stuffed in her Pipette and spiked away. Tiger Lily gets smashed away. 

In a car park.   
Dino-sour: Why did you make me go to the concert?  
Kiwi: To make you suffer more.  
Dino-sour:   
Roll Cake: That look on your face when you had to stay tied up for the night!  
SMASH! SMASH!  
Dr. Wasabi and Tiger Lily smash into Kiwi and Roll Cake respectively  
Dr. Wasabi: Help… I’m an innocent cookie…  
Dino-sour: Finally, revenge!  
Smash!

Sparkling Glitter was both amazed and horrified at what happened. “Is society THAT violent here?” “Cookies can stand more damage than humans, relatively.”   
While she was filling in forms, six more cookies appeared, got some forms and sat down. Cy-liq moved to help them.

One of them was a tiny thing in a red, green and yellow gummy bear onesie. He jumped onto Cy-liq’s head and started rubbing his head to Cy-liq’s. “Aw… so cute! What’s your name?” “Gwummy Bwear!” He left the room to do Gummy Bear’s forms, as he didn’t know how to write yet.

After the paperwork was completed, the new cookies were taken outside to meet some other cookies.

Cherry Blossom: Hi! I’m Cherry Blossom! What’s your name?  
Bizzaria: Bizzaria.  
Cherry Blossom: Do you like picnics?  
Bizzaria: With or without tea?  
Cherry Blossom: Of course with tea! Who doesn’t like tea?  
Bizzaria: YOU LIKE TEA????!?!?  
Bergamot: He’s sick of that drink. To put it lightly.

Marshmallow: TOOT! TOOT!  
Brass: TOOT! TOO-TOOT! 

Special Forces: 1, 2, 3, GO!  
Napalm: Let’s go!!!

Raspberry Mousse: Show me your moves!  
CLANG!

Mr.Limeguard: PICK UP THE PACE, YOU TWO!!!

Orange: Hi! New Cookies! Wait…  
Cy-liq: What? Oh...  
Orange: This ab-  
Bizzaria: YOU CALL ME A WHAT NOW? I’M A COOKIE, JUST LIKE ALL OF US HERE!  
Cookiedroid: Looks like we need more   
Cy-liq: Punishment?  
Cookiedroid: Yeah.  
Bizzaria attacks Orange with their Halberd, which Orange blocks. She runs away.  
Bizzaria: COME BACK HERE YOU COWARD! BIZZARIA BLAAAASSSTTTTT!!!

Cookiedroid: What was all the whats abo… Oh! Hee-hee  
Gummy Bear: Goo!  
Cookiedroid starts pinching his cheeks  
Gummy Bear: Ga Ga!  
Cookiedroid: Oh! How cute!  
Gummy Bear: Wat!  
He gives the rat to Cy-liq  
Cy-liq: Uh… thanks!

Macaron: What?   
Toooooooooooottttt! TooT!!!  
Macaron: They sure have taken a liking to each other.

Sparkling Glitter arrives on the scene. “OH MY GOD OH MY GOD” “OH NO MY HAIR GOT CUT OFF, I’M NOT READY FOR THIS” and “ARE YOU SURE SHE CAN BE TRUSTED” rang around the square. She gets mobbed, and Cy-liq has to lash everyone out.

After everyone got their copies of their albums signed, and Bizzaria returned, they all went their separate ways.

Pinata: Wanna go clubbing?  
Bergamot: Doesn’t matter what clubbing, I’m going!  
Bizzaria: Same!  
Jujube: We’re clubbing Knight’s horse!  
Bergamot: OH HELL YEAH!

Sparkling Glitter moves in to her new dessert house, and Cy-liq helps her. Napalm goes to train with Special Forces, Brass moves in with Marshmallow and Razor Blade has a live-in lawnmower. Cy-liq takes Gummy Bear home with him.

“Gwummy Bwear!!!!!” Gummy Bear was overjoyed by the fact that Cy-liq had gummy bears in the house, and started eating some. After that, he went on the toilet.

It was a good thing that Gummy Bear was potty trained already, as he made a great big mess. The bathroom was coated in a thin brown film and the giant toilet function of the entire bathroom activated for the first time, nearly sweeping Gummy Bear down as he tried to replenish bodily fluids. After Cy-liq extracted him, Gummy Bear began sleeping. After checking that he had finished today’s necessary tasks, he had to buy a cot for the sleeping cookie. 

When Cy-liq finally fell asleep, his day wasn’t over yet. A mysterious skull-wearing cookie appeared in his sleep. “Another licorice, huh?” “We use different spellings, Licorice cookie. I’m spelled with a “Q”. Wait, do I know you?” “No. Actually, yes. I indirectly tried to compromise you, but her- Your stupid shadows” Cy-liq’s mind was already working, checking, editing. “Hmph. Well, sorry, not giving you my soul. The shadows won’t allow it, no.” “Well, then I’ll-” Cy-liq willed himself out of that dream and into something else, thinking of what that meant. Once he found it, he stored it and decided that it wasn’t the time yet.

Cy-liq’s notes

Cookie durability

Cookies can stand more damage than humans, relatively. Most cookies get soggy while wet, reducing durability. But they can also breathe through their wet skin, double jump and slide while losing very little momentum, so is it a good trade-off? This seems to be stronger in smaller cookies”


	8. Chapter 8

The CAKE POPS sleep together and there is no telling me otherwise.

Cy-liq was woken up by Gummy Bear jumping on his bed. Once he found out what Gummy Bear liked other than Gummy bears during Breakfast.(Potatoes, fresh fruit and coffee) After that, he listened to Walnut’s report. “It seems that Sandwich was trying to blame Croissant, but using herself made it pretty obvious that she was trying to blame Croissant.” 

A knock on the door. It opened to reveal Bergamot and Bizzaria, who decided to move in with Cy-liq after a night of “clubbing” with Pinata. Maybe because no one else can stand them clubbing. After they set in, Cy-liq went outside to start his day.

The CAKE POPS were still in bed together after a long night of rehearsals. Sure, the next concert was a month away, but it was still better to practice all the way, or at least according to Coconut Cream. Popping Candy Cookie was thinking about what he thought about what Sparkling Glitter Cookie thought about him. The amount of thinking probably explained why he couldn’t think of everything. 

Ninja Cookie sounded a giant gong to wake them up. “Does he have to sound it thaaaat loud?” Choco Banana groaned as Coconut Cream let out a deafening yawn, shocking the still snoring Spearmint into getting up. 

To their surprise, Sparkling Glitter was waiting for them at the door, wanting to see how well they’ve come. After the CAKE POPS showed her what they got, she pulled Popping Candy aside for “a little chat”

“So, I’ve been noticing that you’ve been wanting to speak to me for some time. Even though you don’t actually know what to say.” Popping Candy’s mind went wild trying to find what to say. “Come on.” “Uh…” “Cat got your tongue? Come on. What gives you confidence?” “My fans?” “Exactly! Check your phone!” 

Popping Candy checked his phone. Loads of messages from his fans appeared, most of them telling him to do well and to ROCK them when new year comes, mixed with a few cryptic messages and even a death threat. He found the courage to say something. “I’m your biggest fan!” To prove his point, he held up a limited edition, mint condition, signed version of her very first pre-release album, and took the competition to a giant merchandise room with so many items that Sparkling Glitter just froze up when she entered. When did she authorize a themed door? Blankets? Pillowcases? Was that a disco ball? 

“Wow. I didn’t even know that some of these existed, and I’m supposed to have authorized all of these.” She looked around in amazement at the sheer devotion. The room was probably as big as a football pitch, and it was all kept in pristine condition. “Are you planning to make a museum out of this?” “If I can move this room, then yes!”

They sat down on a Glitzy-spark sofa. “I believe that that’s not the only thing you want to tell her, Popping Candy.” A voice sounded behind the two pop stars. “Pink Choco? What are you doing here?” “I felt a calling.” “You mean that Sphero sent you to talk about our love lives. As IF!” “No, no scandals, as far as I know. Sphero is sorting out his own love life, but don’t tell him I knew that. It’s probably a secret.” “So you’re saying that I like her?” “Of course! You’re familiar with the fangirling, right?” Sparkling Glitter intervened “It’s pretty obvious that you like me. The truth is, I’m also a big fan of the CAKE POPS, and you in particular. I’ve actually been watching you for ages, and I’ve come to like you as well.” Pink Choco was not interfering with them, standing to the side and now she respectfully left the room. Sparkling Glitter leaned towards Popping Candy for a kiss, which Popping Candy accepted with a lot of awkwardness. His brain turned into mush, and he kissed her back.

“Hee hee.” Sparkling Glitter patted Popping Candy. Popping Candy felt very embarrassed, but he let her continue…

Cy-liq called Lemon and told him to meet Cy-liq at twelve o’clock. In the meantime, he called Prophet and Cookiedroid to tell them what’s up, and Prophet told him about a vision he saw about five cookies blessed with pure jam. 

The two cookies met up and got transported to wherever Cookiedroid comes from. 

Cy-liq’s notes 

Cookies and the digital world.

The “digital world” appears to be a world entirely made of code. With the right powers, cookies can be created and deleted in an instant. However, the current dynasty, nor any previous dynasties, as far as I know, wields this power. 

Confirmed Cookies:  
Cookiedroid  
Radio Wave

Unconfirmed Cookies:  
Computer Virus  
Silicon

There could have been a digital cookie kingdom at one point, led by Radio Wave, but that is also unconfirmed.

Thank Millenial we have Cookiedroid to guide us, and Radio Wave to set up restrictions on cookie data.

Voices. One voice, two voices, steadily opening. Opening new perspectives, berating her for her actions. Real or not, Orange cookie didn’t know, but she kept fighting them anyways. “But are you really supposed to fight them? Why do you? That’s not how it’s supposed to go. Last time you did it, and you haven’t changed.” Those words appeared before her. “Now, let’s have a friendly conversation, won’t we?” 

Cy-liq and Lemon materialized in front of Orange. “Hello. So, as we left off two weeks ago, there seems to be a curse. And it’s not just being attracted to Pineapple island, getting inevitably blasted off by Ananas Dragon” Cy-liq made those words appear in front of her.

Orange Cookie didn’t respond. Perhaps she didn’t know. Meanwhile, Lemon was busy checking her code, trying to find if there was any difference. “Something about souls? Consuming? Wait… I recognise those. Ah. So you’re consuming parts of our souls. But wait… these are subconscious. So possession? No?” 

Cy-liq proceeded to ask questions about consciousness, whether she can control herself, what she experienced at first, changes in the attitudes of the cookies around her. Eventually, he and Lemon checked their findings. “Yep. Something about stealing our souls. But I don’t really have a reference to go of. Thank you for your time.” And Cookiedroid started E X T R A J U I C Y M O D E.


	9. Chapter 9

Cy-liq and Lemon went back to the cookie world, where they tried to get to know the new cookies along with Pink Choco. 

Name: Bergamot Cookie  
Pet: Essence Diffuser  
Gender: Male  
Fight Class: Medium-range support  
Fight Style: Animal commanding  
Aggressiveness: Chill  
Heroic Scale: 7  
Likes: Tea, reading, playing with his Bergamot animals  
Dislikes: People not liking tea.  
Mental Age(approx.): 8   
Grade: 9

This cookie is trying to be formal, but it falls flat. No one knows what his goal in life is, although there is one. He commands his Bergamot animals in battle, and also seems to enjoy caring for them. He is twins with Bizzaria Cookie and they can often be seen together. This cookie seems to be loath to give information, as is his twin. He gets along well with most cookies his mental age, despite his above average intelligence for his mental age. As a citrus cookie, he should like a sport. I suspect that it is golf or crochet. Probably Crochet.

Name: Bizzaria Cookie  
Pet: Fused Fusion Bros  
Gender: Bisexual(Yes, this is natural)  
Fight Class: Close range Melee  
Fight style: ???  
Aggressiveness: High  
Heroic scale: 8.5  
Likes: Sculpture, Hoplite, polishing and sharpening things.  
Dislikes: Anyone calling him weird or looking at him funny. Tea  
Mental Age(approx.): 8  
Grade: 7

This cookie is unfortunate as he looks funny. Some cookies just treat him differently, most blatantly of all, Orange Cookie, who I also suspect is his(and his brother’s) “female parental unit”. Also from Roll Cake, but we all know that he isn’t serious, right???? Imagine that from a bunch of pastries! He appears to have a calling much like Pistachio’s, except that his goal is to defend the forest from intruders. He seeks society because society might help him. Other than that, it is too early to tell

Name: Napalm Cookie  
Pet: Not found   
Gender: Male  
Fight Class: Long range “Support”  
Fight style: Incendiary Bombs  
Aggressiveness: Medium  
Heroic scale: ???  
Likes: FIRE Also bombing.   
Dislikes: ???  
Mental Age: 34, scarred for life

????????????? something about Vietnam War flashbacks. Where did he get his memories from? The Oven? Wait why is the oven blue? 

Name: Brass Cookie  
Pet: Not found  
Gender: Male  
Fight Class: Medium range “Disruption”  
Fight style: Being Annoying  
Aggressiveness: Medium  
Heroic scale: TOOT  
Likes: Brass instruments, Farting, Armpit farting, Wedgies  
Dislikes: Woodwind instruments  
Mental Age: 24  
TOOOOOTOTOTOTOTOOTOTOTTOTOOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOOOOT. It’s pretty hard to get something out of that. I got wedgied.

Name: Razor Blade Cookie  
Pet: Not found  
Gender: Male  
Fight Class: Close-range Melee  
FIght style: ???  
Aggressiveness: High  
Heroic scale: 6  
Likes: Razor blades, saws, shaving, lawn mowing  
Dislikes: Dull blades  
Mental Age: 24  
This cookie… is very energetic, and often goes out of hand with his blades. Completely not suitable for foliage. He doesn’t get along well with most cookies because they are scared of him. Exceptions are Purple Yam, Roll Cake and Dark Choco. 

Name: Gummy Bear Cookie  
Pet: Gummy Worm  
Gender: Mwel  
Fwight Class: Close-range melee  
Fwight style: BWEAR  
Aggressiveness: Low  
Heroic scale: 5  
Likes: Gummy Bears.   
Dislikes: ?????  
Mental Age: 1

This cookie is at times very energetic and very quiet at the same time. Everyone seems to think that he is cute, although he doesn’t care about that yet. The child cookies all adore him, except for Pancake, who thinks that he is getting phased out as the new cutest cookie. 

“So… you’re saying that Orange is some sort of monster?” Moonlight asked.

“... aren’t we all? I mean, we’re just magically enchanted pastries.” Cy-liq replied. Saying this is customary for him.

“Good point. Wait. No. She’s trying to break her destiny, and has been succeeding.” Wind Archer said.

The advisory council were having their usual weekly meeting, the third one with Timekeeper Cookie. The newest member of the council, she usually sided with Cy-liq, but this time there were no sides taken. “Is this a debate, or a slog? I might just steal your sandwich.” “There are other matters, not least the five cookies that Prophet saw, Timekeeper. Wait.” 

Cy-liq’s phone rang. He picked it up. “Hello? Popping Candy? So you… This will be hard. Am I really a negotiator? What do you mean, RIGHT NOW? HOW? I EXPECTED THIS, BUT NOT THAT QUICKLY? Pink Choco’s also coming? Alright. Be there in a moment.” “Sorry. Gotta Go.” 

“I was gonna ask you a question,- Oh. Already gone. Oh well.” 

Later, the Legendary cookies made some progress.

“Pure Dark Cacao, Pure Golden Cheese, Pure Hollyberry, Pure Vanilla. Dark Choco’s father? Does he know what his son’s hair conditioner is? Wizard relations? Rasberry Mousse/Pomegrante relations? Mango relations?” Fire spirit drew on a whiteboard.

“I wish I could tell you, but now is not time. Maybe a week later.”

Wind Archer was checking their financial reserves, and his soul seemed to fade from his body. “HOW MUCH MONEY?” 

Moonlight paused. “Has Sphero accidentally been using the Brave Kingdom accounts instead of the Hedron accounts?”

Sea Fairy interrupted the two legendary cookies. “What question were you going to ask Cy-liq again?”

“Oh. How he and Lemon met Orange.”

“And why is that?”

“It may reveal something.”

“That is a story for another time. Otherwise, a time paradox could be created.” Timekeeper interjected.

Cy-liq appeared in the room once more, this time accompanied by Pink Choco. “Well, ouch. I hate negotiating” “But we somehow managed to transfer Glitzy-spark to Hedron reviews!” “I don’t know why.” 

Millennial Tree then plants a giant tree outside. “What is that supposed to be?” Asked everyone. “A christmas tree!”

Cy-liq goes home to make his new adopted children feel at home. 

Cocoa starts decorating Frostbite lodge. 

Ananas Dragon has to stay in the Cookie world for Christmas for once.

The CAKE POPS are still practicing.


End file.
